1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical devices. Specifically, the present invention relates to improvements in external connectors and battery extension pack configurations for portable communication devices.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
As portable electronic devices become smaller, lighter and more common, there is a need to minimize the size and cost of such devices and its associated parts without compromising the usefulness of the device. This is particularly true of portable communication devices. For example, it is desirable in these smaller devices to provide an external connector. Cellular phones require external connectors for data transmission, external antenna, external power supply and battery charging. As portable communication devices become smaller, it is increasingly more difficult to provide such external connectors while conforming to certain desirable form factors. Also, the external connectors should be placed in a convenient location for the user. Cost, however, becomes a significant factor if exotic designs are used.
Similarly, it is desirable to minimize the size and cost of the battery pack for a portable communication device while providing a higher yield cell. Talk time and stand-by time has long been an important feature for cellular phones.
Current cellular phones use right angle connectors at the base of the phone. This configuration allows a cord attached to the connector to come straight out of the base of the phone. This configuration does not interfere with a user""s hand placement and allows the phone to be easily inserted into cradles or charge stations. Placement of the phone in a cradle is awkward because the phone must be inserted and then xe2x80x98snappedxe2x80x99 into place.
Also, some current cellular phones use extended life battery packs that are typically larger than the standard battery pack. Other phones use battery packs which involve more expensive, high-output battery cells such as Lithium Ion cells.
The present invention provides improvements for portable communication devices such as cellular phones. The improvements result in decreased manufacturing costs and also improve useability and convenience of the portable device.
One aspect of the present invention involves an improved external system connector on a portable communication device that is perpendicular to the backplate of the communication device. This configuration allows the improved connector to be placed directly on the circuit board. This reduces the number of pieces for assembly and reduces the cost of manufacturing. The cost is further reduced because the xe2x80x98footprintxe2x80x99 of the improved connector on the circuit board is smaller. The improved connector configuration also allows more freedom for placement of the connector part on the circuit board. The device is well suited for cradle mounting by xe2x80x98snappingxe2x80x99 the device to any horizontal surface.
This configuration also allows removable modules to be placed off the backplate of the device. For example, these removable modules may include a battery extension pack, a battery recharger, a system connector pack or any other device adapted to transfer data or power. A groove is preferably formed on the backplate of the device to receive a removable module. The external connector is preferably a female-type connector adapted to receive a male-type connector on a removable module. In a preferred embodiment, the external connector is a common interface connector with fourteen data connections and one radio frequency connector.
Another aspect of the present invention involves a xe2x80x98stackablexe2x80x99 battery extension pack for a portable communication device. The battery extension pack may supply voltage to the communication device or recharge a battery inside the communication device. The stackable battery extension pack has a male-type common interface connector on its front side and a female-type connector on its backside for receiving a male-type connector of another removable module. Multiple battery extension packs may be stacked on the back of the communication device with one battery extension pack on top of another. Because of the slim configuration of the battery extension packs, multiple battery packs may be used while maintaining the thin profile of the overall operating device. Furthermore, the battery extension pack may be standardized for a range of different communication devices, and thus eliminate additional tooling costs to design new battery pack configurations for each new communication device.
In addition or instead of a battery extension pack, a system connector pack may be attached to the back of the communication device. The system connector pack may be connected via a flexible cord to a laptop computer (via a RS232 or PCMCIA interface), a battery recharger or other device adapted to transfer data or power.
One aspect of the present invention involves a portable communication device comprising a housing, a circuit board mounted within said housing, and a first externally accessible connector mounted perpendicular to and on the circuit Board within the portable communication device. In one embodiment, the communication device is a folding cellular phone. Advantageously, the portable phone has an integrated battery compartment in a hinge of the phone. Preferably, the externally accessible connector extends through a back of said housing, and is adapted to receive a removable expansion module. In one embodiment, the expansion module is a removable power source such as external battery, a power adapter or battery charger. Advantageously, the power adapter comprises an adapter connector configured to mate with said first externally accessible connector and a power cord. In one embodiment, the power cord is adapted for connection to a cigarette lighter receptacle. In another embodiment, the power cord is adapted for AC power connection
In one embodiment the first removable module has a second externally accessible connector corresponding to said first externally accessible connector. The second externally accessible connector provides for further expansion modules. In one embodiment, the externally accessible connectors have fourteen data connections and one radio frequency connection.
In one embodiment, the first removable module has a connector extending from a front of the first removable module adapted to mate with the first externally accessible connector of the communication device and a module externally accessible connector corresponding to said externally accessible connector of the communication device adapted to receive a connector of a second removable module. In one embodiment, the first removable module is an extension battery which supplies power to the communication device. In another embodiment, the removable module is adapted to recharge a battery within the communication device. In yet another embodiment, the first removable module is an extension battery and the second removable module is a connector to a battery charging device. Preferably, the extension battery may be any one of many batteries such as a Lithium Polymer battery, a Lithium Ion battery, a Nickel Metal Hydride battery, a Nickel Cadmium battery, an Alkaline battery or a rechargeable alkaline battery. Advantageously, the extension battery is between 2.0 mm to 8.0 mm thick in one embodiment.
In one embodiment, the voltage of the extension battery may be stepped up or down to accommodate the voltage level of the communication device.
In another embodiment, the removable extension module comprises a connector adapted to mate with the first externally accessible connector and a flexible communication cable attached in communication with the connector. The flexible connector is adapted to connect to a laptop, a battery charger, or a power supply.
Another aspect of the present invention involves an extension module for use with a portable communication device, the portable communication device having a housing containing a circuit board and having a first externally accessible connector mounted perpendicular to and on the circuit board. The extension module has a connector adapted to mate with said first externally accessible connector. The extension module comprises a battery, a power supply connection, a communication connection, or a combination of these. The extension module may have a flexible communication cable adapted to be connected to a computer. In one embodiment, the extension has a second externally accessible connector corresponding to said first externally accessible connector and adapted to receive another extension module, in a stacked configuration.